Lorelai Gilmore IV
by Opy
Summary: Future Fic. The life and times of Lorelai Gilmore IV, Lola, and her mother, grandmother and others. Will she ever find out who her father is? And how will it effect those around her and in Stars Hollow? LM,LD
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Future Fic. The life and times of Lorelai Gilmore IV, Lola. Will she ever find out who her father is?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

* * *

Chapter 1

Lorelai Gilmore IV, Lola to those who know her, sat at the kitchen table doing her homework. Her mother, Lorelai the third, Rory, was in her study working. This was a familiar post-dinner activity for both the females. Lola, however, was not concentrating solely on her homework. This, too, was not unusual. The nine year old was thinking, no perhaps dreaming was a better word, of her father. Her father that she knew nothing of; the father that her mother loved, yet left; the father even her grandmother could not name. It was not unusual for Lola to wonder about him, yet she never dared to ask her mother. Not that she hadn't tried before. When she was younger she had. Her mother had simply said that she had loved him but it wasn't meant to be, that he didn't know about her and it was best that way, but that it wasn't because he wouldn't love her, because he would. All Lola knew was that her mother hadn't returned home since she had found out about Lola, no matter how much her grandmother, Lorelai the second, had begged.

Lola and her mother lived in Hollis, New Hampshire, a small town outside of Nashua. Her mother worked for the newspaper there, The Nashua Telegraph, part-time from home and part-time from the office, so she could be home with Lola before and after school. Lola attended the public grade school and Rory planned on her attending the private high school, when the time came. They lived in a small town home that Lola loved, she had her own bedroom and they had a large library/study that both Lola and Rory loved to spend time in.

Rory came out of the study and Lola startled out of her daydream and looked down at her papers, pretending to work.

"How's your homework, honey?"

"It's good, easy. I don't know why the teacher made such a big deal out of learning long division. I already know how to do it."

"I know you do, but you're just a genius, like your mommy."

Lola just grunted an agreement.

"Still, it's just these teachers…they treat me so special since they know I don't have a dad, like I'm dumb or something and they just go on and on and on," Lola was beginning one of her famous rants.

"Lola, honey," Rory interrupted sharply, "I don't care what anyone else ever says, you are loved more than enough by me and you are the smartest kid in the class, don't ever let anyone tell you differently." She wrapped her in her arms

"I love you, kid, you know that right. Sometimes I wish things were different, you know that, but I don't ever want you to think that you were a mistake or that I don't love you or that your father wouldn't love you if he knew."

This seemed like the perfect time to bring up her thoughts, but just as she started to open her mouth her mother began talking again.

"So, do we have any big plans for the weekend?"

"I have my first softball game on Saturday, remember?"

"Gosh, how could I forget? A Gilmore girl playing a sport, I'm not sure its ever been done. I might have to call Lorelai and have her come down just to prove it to her."

"Oh, mom, would you? Please! I haven't seen Grandma in so long, its been like two months, please!" Lola put on the famous pout.

Rory laughed, "You know, the pout doesn't work on me. The Gilmore girls can use it, but it doesn't work on us."

"Don't you miss Grandma Lorelai, mom? You two are so close, why don't we move back to your home town? Or can we at least visit sometime? Please! I want to see where you grew up. You and Grandma talk about it so much."

Rory sighed, "Maybe someday honey, but not right now. It's just not right quite yet."

"It's because of my father, isn't it?"

"You're too smart Miss Lola. How about we call Grandma right now and invite her for your game, how does that sound?" She said, changing the subject.

"Yeay!" Lola yelled, forgetting the previous conversation and rushing for the phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Grandma Lorelai!"

"Lola honey, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Well I am doing just great. You're Aunt Sookie is here, too."

"Oh, tell her I say hi, I want to talk to her after we're done."

"Of course. Lola says hi," Lorelai shouted to Sookie, "So tell me what's going on, how's school? All that good stuff."

"School is going really well. We're learning long division, but I already know how to do it so it's kind of boring. But, the main reason I called is because my softball team is having our first game this Saturday and I wondered if you could come?"

"A Gilmore girl playing a sport, who would have ever thought?"

"That's exactly what mom said!"

"Well great minds do think alike."

"Ha, ha. Anyway, can you come? Its at three on Saturday."

"Sure, honey, I can be there. I'll come up Saturday morning and then I should be able to stay until Sunday afternoon. I'll have to make sure Michel can cover for me, but I should be able to make him," she said with an evil laugh.

"Good, it'll be so great to see you. What's been going on there?"

"Oh, not too much, we had a festival last weekend"

"Which one?" Lola asked excitedly. She loved hearing about all the different things in Stars Hollow, especially the festivals.

"I think it was the pumpkin festival… Is that what it was Sookie?" She hollered. Lola heard a muffled noise in the background. "Yeah, the pumpkin festival was last weekend. Taylor got drunk, it was pretty funny. Not much has been going on here though. Still too early for snow, though I'm waiting."

"I bet. It always snows earlier here though. Which will make my softball season short. I can't wait to go ice skating on the pond though. So I guess it all evens out in the end."

Lorelai laughed, "Here's Sookie, and then I want to talk to your mom, too, okay?"

"Sounds good. Bye Grandma, I'll see you on Saturday. Love you."

"Love you too, sugar, here's Sookie."

"Hey Lola! How are you?" Sookie said excitedly.

"I'm good. How are you? How are the kids? How is Jackson doing?"

"Everyone here is doing just fine. Jackson has finished picking most of his outdoor vegetables for the year. It was a good crop. Both Martha and Davey and growing up so quick. Almost time for Martha to go to high school, then it'll be Davey's turn, and then yours, and everybody's just growing up so fast," she said as she began to sniffle.

"Sookie, hand the phone back to me," Lola heard Lorelai say in the background.

"Bye, Lola, it was good to talk to you again."

"You, too, Sookie."

"Mom, grandma wants to talk to you," Lola said as she handed Rory the phone.

Rory and Lorelai talked for a few minutes, exchanging stories from the last couple of days, updating each other on what had been happening in their lives. They hung up with the promise to talk again on Friday to finalize plans for the weekend.

After the phone call Lola and Rory began winding down for bed. They read for awhile together on the couch and then headed off to their separate bedrooms, Lola to sleep and Rory to reading in bed for awhile before sleep.

"Goodnight, Lola, I love you."

"I love you, too, mom. See you in the morning."

"Bright and early," Rory said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Future Fic. The life and times of Lorelai Gilmore IV, Lola. Will she ever find out who her father is?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

* * *

Chapter 2

Thursday and Friday passed quickly. Both Lola and Rory were excited for Lorelai's visit on Saturday. Rory had gotten swamped with work on Friday, and though she had tried to finish it all, she'd had to shut herself in the study Saturday morning to get it done before Lorelai arrived. So Lola had grabbed her book and intended to read. She'd gotten distracted however as she walked passed her mother's bedroom. Listening to make sure Rory was still in the study, she crept slowly into the room. She went over to the nightstand and opened the bottom drawer, where she knew her mother kept her box of pictures. She opened it and slowly began going through them. She had done this numerous times before, each time it made her sad because she saw what her mother had given up. Each time she had looked for a clue that would point to who her father was, but it never happened. There were two different guys in pictures with Rory, but neither one seemed to bear any resemblance to her and there was never any indication that they were looked at more, or cried over more. Lola sighed, knowing that it was pointless to try. She liked seeing her mom in these pictures; she looked at home amongst the town and the people she saw in the pictures.

She put the box back and sighed. There had to be some clue somewhere that would lead her to her father. But she knew it wasn't true, she had looked, looked her whole life and had never found anything. There were no clues. The only thing she knew was that her mother refused to return to Stars Hollow and refused to tell anyone. Those two somehow had to be linked.

Lola wished she were older, wished she could understand better. Love and the pain it seemed to cause meant little to her ten year-old mind. Suddenly, she heard Rory's footsteps on the stairs. She picked up her book and jumped on the bed, snuggling into the pillows and pretending to be immersed in the book.

"Are you about ready to come down? Lorelai should be here soon so we can get lunch started so it's ready for her."

"Yeah, mom. Let me finish this page," she figured that would add some more truth to her "story".

"Okay, but only one page! And I know how long it takes you to read one!" Rory called up the stairs, knowing her daughter was just like her when it came to reading.

Lola sighed and sat for a few more minutes on the bed and then headed downstairs. Her mom was at the counter, assembling things onto the table to make sandwiches.

"You need to eat your carbs. Isn't that what they tell you?" Rory said.

Lola giggled, "You really don't know anything about sports do you?"

Rory huffed indignantly, "I know that I don't play them, and mom never played them and neither did grandma so whatever interest you have sure as heck didn't come from me."

"So that means I must have gotten it from my dad, right?" Lola said, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, hon, yeah you did," Rory said sadly yet sternly, signifying that the topic was, yet again, closed.

The doorbell rang at that moment, saving Rory from the conversation she didn't want to start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Future Fic. The life and times of Lorelai Gilmore IV, Lola. Will she ever find out who her father is?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

* * *

Chapter 3

Lorelai was greeted with large hugs by both Rory and Lola.

"Hey, grandma, you're just in time for lunch. We made sandwiches because mom thinks I need my carbohydrates before the game." Lola said as she rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that what they say?" Asked Lorelai, innocently.

"Let's not start on this again," said Rory, "just come on in. It's good to see you again mom."

"You, too, kid, you, too."

The threesome talked, laughed, chatted and teased all through lunch. Finally, it was time for Lola to get ready and leave. After all her stuff was assembled and Lorelai and Rory had packed snacks and thermoses of coffee, along with the cameras, they gathered up all their stuff and headed out the door.

As they climbed out of the car Lorelai and Rory gawked at all the goings on. They were pointing to different things and giggling and asking Lola tons of questions.

"Jeez, will you two just chill out. You're embarrassing me. Just go sit on the bleachers and I'll wave when I see you."

They both smiled, "That's my girl," Rory said, "Now go out there and… do whatever it is you do in softball," she said with a laugh.

Rory and Lorelai settled in on the bleachers, themselves and their stuff taking up an entire section in the middle of the bleacher.

As they sat munching on their snacks and conversing idly, the game began. They each waved at Lola every chance they got, and were impressed, they believed, with how good she was. During a slow point Rory tuned to her mom.

"So how have you been, mom? Anything new with your love life?" Rory asked with a grin.

Lorelai sighed, "No. I still haven't really dated since Luke and I broke up… gosh, what's it been, nine years. I mean, there's been dates, but… wow I sound pathetic."

Rory looked sad, "Are you not over him?"

"I don't know, I mean all he said was he couldn't do it anymore, that he couldn't hide and pretend. I mean, what's that supposed to mean? Was it something I did? I still don't know. I guess what hurts most is I lost him as a friend, too. I still go in there and we still talk but, it's just not the same. He asks about you from time to time though."

Rory looked up, terrified. "Don't worry, I just tell him that you're fine; that you're working and happy. No one knows outside of me and Emily and Richard and Sookie. I still don't understand it though hon. And I sure miss you around Stars Hollow, everyone does."

"I know mom, I just… I just can't. Not yet."

"I wish you could trust me, Rory, I wish you would just confide in me."

"I do too mom, but it's not about trust, it's about hurt. It's just better this way."

"But you know how hard it is to grow up without a father; I can't believe you would willingly do that to Lola."

Rory sighed, fighting back tears, "I know. Sometimes I feel so guilty, like I'm being a bad mother by keeping this from her. But, I just… I _just can't_." she repeated, with more emotion and emphasis this time.

"I wish I could understand, I do. And you're not a bad mother, you're a great mother to her. It would just be easier if you didn't have to do it on your own."

"I know," Rory said and they both looked at each and sighed, knowing the conversation was pointless, they'd had it too many times before.

Their mood was interrupted by large cheering from the opposite bleachers.

"Oh shoot! What happened?" Rory asked, craning her neck to see.

"I think the other team did something good. Oh, look, Lola's throwing the ball! Yeah, Lola!" Lorelai said, screaming the last part.

The game calmed down again and this time Lorelai turned to Rory.

"So what about you? How are things going for you and have you been dating any lately? Or just at all?"

Rory sighed, a sigh that sounded similar to Lorelai's when Rory had asked her the same question. _It's almost the same answer_, she thought to herself.

"I have been pretty good. Work is going really well lately, I think I may be getting a slight promotion and slight pay raise, which will be nice. No, I haven't been dating any actually. Though this one guy at the office keeps asking me out, and there is this other guy at the coffee shop that has tried a few times."

"So why didn't you."

Rory laughed, "The guy at work… well let's just say he kind of reminds me of Milton from 'Office Space'."

Lorelai gagged and made a face, "That bad, huh?" Rory nodded. "But, hey, that's a great movie. I haven't seen it in forever. We should watch it tonight!"

"Definitely. I think Lola's finally old enough to see it."

"Well what about the coffee guy? He sounds promising already!"

"I don't know. He tries too hard, do you know what I mean? Always commenting on whatever book I'm carrying or going on and on about my latest article. But he doesn't like Lola, or her existence really, I can tell. So that pretty much makes him a non-choice."

"Yeah, I remember those days," Lorelai said, sympathetically.

They were both distracted as they saw Lola wave to them, heading up to the plate to bat.

"She's perfect," Lorelai said to Rory.

"I know," Rory sighed, contently, "Now I understand how you could always say I was the best thing that ever happened to you."

Lola hit the ball and both women stood up and cheered loudly. They cheered again as the next girl hit the ball and Lola ran all the way to third base. She scored the winning run on the next hit and Rory and Lorelai screamed and cheered louder than anyone else.

"We got a point, we got a point!" Lorelai yelled.

"Mom, I don't think it's a point in softball," Rory said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, than what is it?" Lorelai asked, smugly, knowing Rory didn't know the answer.

Rory paused, "Well, it's defiantly not a point; that much I know."

As they stared at each other with defiant looks on their faces, Lola walked out of the dugout and up to them.

"Are you two fighting again?" Lola asked with a fake sigh.

"Us fight? Never!" Lorelai exclaimed with mock horror.

"Come on, lets get going. We have to stock up for the movie night for tonight," Rory said, with a smile towards Lola.

"Movie night! Yes!" She exclaimed.

"And, the best part is," Lorelai began, "that you're mother finally decided that you were old enough to watch 'Office Space'."

Lola jumped up and down, hugging Rory in between jumps.

"Let's hurry then and get everything, thank you, thank you!"

The three females loaded the car and headed to the movie store and the grocery store, in that order.

Entering the video store laughing and talking loudly, anyone would probably be confused by their relationship. Lorelai, 44, Rory, 27, and Lola, 9, were quite obviously related, but the age difference was always a mystery to people. Lorelai, of course, looked to young to be Lola's grandmother and Rory, who still looked young for her age, didn't seem to quite pass as Lola's mother. They couldn't care less though as they headed for the comedy section to locate their first choice movie, and maybe grab a few extras, too.

After they had grabbed 'Office Space' along with four other movies, they headed towards the counter.

"Hey, guys, I'll check out these movies why don't you two head towards the grocery store, its just a few building down, I'll meet you there in a few," Rory said.

Lorelai and Lola smiled at each other and linked arms. They headed out the door and down the street. Once in the grocery store Lola led Lorelai to the candy aisle where they began filling their basket. Lola stopped suddenly and turned to Lorelai.

"Grandma, do you know anything about who my father is? Do you have any idea? You would tell me if you did, right?"

Lorelai looked at her, slightly taken aback, but mostly with just a sad look.

"Oh, honey, I don't. I… I wish that I did. I didn't even know that your mother was…_involved_ with anyone until she told me she was pregnant. I've tried to piece the puzzle together so many times, but it always comes up the same; empty."

"Oh, okay," Lola said dejectedly, "I wish she would tell me," she said quietly.

"Have you told her that?" Lorelai asked.

"Not exactly. I mean, I always ask questions."

"Well, maybe you should tell her, it might help. And I'll try saying something again to her, how does that sound?"

"Thanks, grandma. You know I love you right?"

"I do, kid, I do."

They smiled at each other for a moment before the sound of Rory's voice broke into their thoughts.

"Hey, guys, got all the junk food?"

"Just about. Do you want to pick out something to add mom?"

Rory grabbed a few things off the shelf and they all headed towards the checkout lane. They loaded all their goodies into the car and headed back to the house.

The girls got home, started the pizza rolls and French fries and headed towards the living room to get comfortable. They arranged al the snacks on the coffee table and put the movie in.

Settling in on the couch, the three women looked at each other and smiled to themselves. They may not have men in their lives, two of them without husbands, and two of them without real fathers, but they had each other, and for a Gilmore girl, sometimes that was all that seemed to matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Future Fic. The life and times of Lorelai Gilmore IV, Lola. Will she ever find out who her father is?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

**A/N:** Wow! So I am back:-) I am feeling better, my muse is here and I have internet so here I am! Hope you enjoy. Thanks for waiting! Please Review.

* * *

Chapter 4

Lola awoke with a crick in her neck and an uncomfortable back. When she caught sight of her mother and grandmother wedged onto the couch with her, she knew why. She glanced at the clock, it was already past noon, boy they could sleep when they wanted to. As she groggily maneuvered herself from out of the tangle of bodies she tried her best to be quiet, not wanting to wake the other two if she didn't have to. She had been on the receiving end of that lecture more than once and had no desire to relive it. Heading off to the kitchen she decides to make breakfast for everyone, something she is good at that her mother never lets her live down.

As she is putting the finishing touches on the pancakes and sausage she starts the coffee, knowing the smell will wake the other two Lorelais. And sure enough, just as the coffee was finishing her mother and grandmother shuffled slowly into the kitchen.

Lorelai smiled, "I knew I smelled good stuff."

"My daughter, the wonder-maker," Rory said with a smile.

The three girls ate in silence, quietly munching their food and sipping their coffee.

"I can't stay too much longer. I promised Sookie I would check in with her at the Inn tonight, we've got a big party coming in tomorrow so she's changed the menu a hundred times by now I'm sure."

"Aw, grandma," Lola said dejectedly.

"I know hun, I wish I could stay longer, but hopefully we'll see each other soon."

After they all finished up eating and washing the dishes, Lorelai gathered all her stuff up. Lola had run off to find Lorelai's special travel thermos she had brought with her.

Lorelai approached Rory slowly.

"I don't want to pry again, but Lola, she said something to me last night and I just thought I'd say it one more time: she deserves to know who her dad is. Don't keep it from her, sweetie. She's really sad about it."

Rory looked down at the ground, "I know, mom, I'm trying. I can't promise you anything but I'm trying."

Lorelai smiled and reached out to hug her. They held each other for a few minutes.

"It was really good to see you, mom."

"You, too, kid, you too."

All the goodbyes were said and Rory and Lola stood at their front door waving as Lorelai pulled away.

"Mom…"Lola begins as she turns to Rory, who is closing the front door.

"We'll go to Stars Hollow next weekend. We'll talk more about it there. I don't want any questions until then," Rory said quietly, yet firmly.

Lola's face broke into a huge smile. She jumped up and down and hugged her mother.

"Can I call and leave Lorelai a message? Please!"

"Yeah, you can. Tell her I'll fill her in on specifics."

Lola ran off to the phone, practically dancing. Rory sighed and sank into the couch. 'This is going to be a disaster,' she thought to herself, 'Who am I going to tell first? Lola won't be mad but the other two will.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Future Fic. The life and times of Lorelai Gilmore IV, Lola. Will she ever find out who her father is?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have the next couple chapters planned out but after that can't decide how long to keep going, so input is appreaciated, thanks!!

* * *

Chapter 5 

The next week passed by for the two Gilmore girls of New Hampshire. For Rory, it passed too quickly. For Lola, it passed too slowly. Rory made plans with Lorelai for their arrival and avoided her questions of fathers.

Finally Friday arrived. Rory got out of work early and picked Lola up from school and they headed off to Stars Hollow. Lola was so excited she babbled constantly for the first hour and a half of the trip. Finally Rory had to threaten her with turning the car around just to get her to settle down.

They arrived in Stars Hollow slightly after 6:00 and pulled into the driveway of The Crap Shack. Lorelai rushed out the door to meet them. After hugs and greetings all around the trio shuffled into the house and Rory gave her daughter the grand tour. Lola was smiling the entire time. When they entered Rory's old room, it was just the same as it had been when Rory left for college, just emptier, as Rory had taken most of her things with her to New Hampshire.

"Alright!" Lorelai exclaimed, entering the room, "I think it is time for dinner, which around here means only one thing…Luke's!"

"Mom! No, why don't we do Chinese and a movie night, a Gilmore tradition," Rory insisted.

"But we do that all the time at your guy's. We need to do something Stars Hollow-specific! What do you think Lola?"

"Can we do a tour on the way?" She asked with a smile.

"You bet!"

Rory sighed, knowing she was beat, "Fine," she said grudgingly. 'This is going to be interesting,' she thought to herself.

Babette was standing in the front lawn waiting for them when the three of them emerged form the house.

"Oh, Rory, sweetie, I thought that was you! Oh sugar we haven't seen you in forever," she said, rushing to give her a hug. "You look so good honey."

"Thanks, Babette. I guess we can start introductions with you, it's going to be out soon," Rory said. "This is my daughter, Lorelai, we call her Lola. Lola this is Babette, grandma's next-door neighbor."

"Daughter! Oh my goodness. And Lorelai, you never said anything. Well come here sugar, let me give you a hug."

Lola stepped slowly up to Babette, as if fearing what might happen. She giggled as the smallish woman enveloped her in a large hug. Babette looked about ready to ask a dozen questions.

"Well, Babette, it was good we ran into you, but we are off for a tour of the town and to Luke's for dinner," Lorelai cut in.

"Oh, right, of course, sugar. Well, do stop by again; I'm dying to talk to you, Rory and Lola!"

The three girls nodded and waved their good-bye's.

"Well, at least the whole town will know by the time we get to Luke's," Rory said with a sigh.

"Really?" Lola asked, surprised.

"Oh, yeah, Babette and Miss Patty are the gossip queens of Connecticut. I'm sure we'll meet Miss Patty in a … oh, look, here she comes," Lorelai said with a smile as she pointed to Miss Patty who was hustling, as fast as she could manage, at them.

"Oh, I've just heard the news. It is true! Rory, you're back, it's so good to see you!" She said, giving her a hug. "And, this, this must be Lola," she said turning towards Lola and giving her a big hug as well. "Well, if you aren't the spitting image of your mother and grandmother, I'll be. Hmm…"

"Miss Patty, it's good to see you," Rory said.

"Well, we're just off on a tour before hitting Luke's, we'll probably see you again soon," Lorelai hollered as the walked off.

After only a few more minutes of walking around, Lorelai declared the tour officially over and they headed to Luke's. Lorelai and Lola paused outside of Doosie's so Lorelai could fill Lola in on Taylor. Rory walked ahead of them, wanting to get into the diner and get it over with.

As she walked into the diner she stopped, she hadn't set foot in there in over ten years. Since that night, or rather, that morning. The few customers in the diner stared at her, surprised. She walked up to the counter just as Luke was coming out from the kitchen. He was carrying a stack of plates. Rory noted that he looked about the same, maybe slightly older, but still as good as ever. Luke looked up and saw her. He did a double take and then dropped the plates of food he was carrying.

"Rory?" he breathed, just above a whisper. She nodded slowly, a small, questioning, unsure smile on her lips. They stared at each other, neither one saying anything. Suddenly the moment was interrupted by the entrance of Lorelai and Lola.

"Food, Lucas," Lorelai yells. Luke bends over to begin cleaning up the plates. He stands back up and stops short again as he notices Lola.

"Come on, quick, quick, me and my granddaughter here are hungry!" Luke gives her a questioning stare, "Oh, that's right, Luke this is Lola, short for Lorelai, Lola this is Luke who makes the best coffee in the whole wide world, but then you wouldn't care since you don't drink it. I don't know how you call yourself a Gilmore," Lorelai ranted on. Luke is staring at Rory intently, who is looking away pointedly. Finally, Luke composes himself and walks up to the counter.

"Okay, then, what can I get you three ladies today?"

"Cheeseburger and chili fries and coffee," Lorelai says.

"I'll have the same," Rory says, not looking at Luke.

"I'll have some form of a Chicken Caesar Salad, anything close is fine, and some tea," Lola says. Luke is staring at her intently.

"Okay…? I mean I know it's a weird order for a Gilmore, but come on…" Lorelai teases Luke.

"Right," he says curtly, "I'll put your order in."

"Hmm," Lorelai said, "He seemed grumpier than usual."

The diner was slow, it was after dinner time and Luke was busying himself in the kitchen the whole time their food was cooking.

"Lucas! Come out here and talk with us!" Lorelai yells.

Luke walks out and stares at the three girls. He doesn't say anything. Rory is looking at the floor, Lola is happily sitting at the counter, unaware of anything, Lorelai is confused by Luke and Rory's behavior.

"Wow. You guys suck at this whole talking thing."

"So what…should this be the time for small talk?" Luke asks bitterly. Rory shoots him a look.

"Hey, Luke, calm down," Lorelai interjects, "There will be plenty of time to catch up and learn all about Lola." Luke sighs and his face loosens up a bit.

"I'll grab your guys' food, ok?" Luke says as he heads towards the back. When he comes back out his face looks purposeful. He sets their food down and turns towards Lola, "Yeah, Lola, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? When's your birthday? What do you like to do? Where's your dad?" Rory shoots him a panicked look after his first question, trying to get him to be quiet and an even more panicked look at the last one.

"My birthday is December 30th; I'll turn 10 this year. I was almost a New Years Baby," she said sadly, "I'm in the fourth grade. Mom says I'm smart, just like her. But I like to play softball, which both mom and grandma say it's weird for a Gilmore girl to play a sport, so maybe I get it from my dad, I don't know him though so I'm not sure but I guess it could be, but yeah, I don't know him so that answers that question, and now I'm babbling," Rory is hiding her face as Lola goes on and on. Realization and anger are dawning on Luke's face.

"Excuse me," he says coldly and huffs off upstairs.

"What in the world is wrong with him?" Lorelai exclaims. Rory shrugs her shoulders and looks away, munching on her burger quietly.

"He's usually a bit friendlier, Lola, sorry," Lorelai says with a shrug.

Lola shrugs back and continues eating her food, she didn't mind, she was happy just being in Stars Hollow with her family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Future Fic. The life and times of Lorelai Gilmore IV, Lola. Will she ever find out who her father is?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

**A/N:** Here's another chapter. I know I got a lot of reviews last time, mostly because you could almost figure out who her father was... you get confirmation here. I'm used to the flames that come with it. But I do appreciate reviews, especially if you have something nice or constructive to say. Thanks all for reading and reviewing

* * *

Chapter 6

Luke stayed upstairs the rest of the time the three Gilmore girls were there. It was nearing closing time when the girls finally stood up.

"Mom, can you take Lola home, I've got a few things I want to do."

Lorelai studies Rory's face for a second, "Of course, hon, we'll see you when you get home or in the morning depending how late it is."

"Thanks, mom. I love you Lola, be good for grandma."

"I will. I love you too, mom."

Rory sighed and watched them walk out. She straightened her shoulders, gathered her courage and headed up the stairs.

She knocked on the apartment door and heard a grunt from inside. She took that as permission to enter. When she opened the door a flood of memories washed over her. He and his apartment had changed very little in the ten years since she had been up there.

Luke was sitting at the table, drinking a beer.

"Hi," Rory whispered.

"Hi??" Luke bellowed, standing up abruptly.

Rory backs away, nervously, "Um, how, how have you been?"

"Oh, lets cut the pleasantries, shall we Rory?" He spat out, "And tell me if that little girl down there is who I think she is!" All of a sudden his face crumpled and his voice lowered "Is she? Is she mine?" He asked sadly.

Rory looked away, suddenly ashamed of herself, "Yes," she whispered.

Luke sinks into the sofa, his head in his hands.

"Ten years. She's almost ten years old, and you didn't tell me anything? I'm a father and I didn't even get to know? How could you?" He said spitefully, "Was it that much of a regret? That disgusting for you to own up to?" He spat out.

"No!" Rory cried out emotionally, "It was the opposite. I told you at the time it was what I wanted. I wasn't embarrassed, Luke, I loved you, I didn't want to hurt you. I found out that I was pregnant after you and mom got together, what was I supposed to do? You were dating my mother and I was pregnant with your child!"

"I couldn't stay with her because I was always thinking about you. It was you, it was always you," he said sadly.

"I was afraid it was. I knew, somehow I did, but it didn't change anything. Mom is still just not the same, I don't know if I can throw this on her. Especially after the fact that I've hid it for 10 years now."

"I want Lola to know," Luke said, "I want her to know me. Have you told her about me?"

"No, the only thing she knows about her dad is that I loved him but it wasn't meant to be that you didn't know about her and it was best that way, but that it wasn't because you wouldn't love her, because you would."

"Damn right I would" Luke yelled, upset again. Rory began to cry.

"I know. I know you would've. Do you know how many times I wanted to call you up and tell you? How many times I got to the phone before I talked myself out of it, before I pictured mom's face when she found out. Do you think it was easy for me to keep this from you? To keep my hurt bottled up!?"

"Your hurt? _Your_ hurt? What about mine?? You leave, without any notice or warning or goodbyes and I don't hear from you for ten years until you show up and I find out I have a daughter!? I don't even want to talk about your hurt right now!" He screamed at her. Rory cried harder and turned away from him, hurt and ashamed.

Luke looked at her and sighed, "Why don't we both get some sleep and talk about this when we're a bit calmer."

Rory sniffled and nodded, trying to calm herself down. She turned and headed out the door, stopping just before she left, "I really did want to tell you Luke, everyday I would wish that you were there with us. I know it doesn't mean much now, but I'm sorry, I really am."

He nodded at her slightly as she closed the door behind her and hustled off down the stairs.

Rory headed home, debating with herself the whole way. Once there, she snuck in to say goodnight to Lola, who was still awake.

"Hey mom."

"Hey honey. How are you liking Stars Hollow so far?"

"Good. I wish we'd come here before."

"Me, too, honey, me too," Rory said sadly, "Honey? If it's okay with you, tomorrow I'd like to tell you a little bit about your father and maybe, if you'd like too, you can meet him. How does that sound?"

Lola sat upright, "Mommy, that sounds great! Thank you so much! I'm so excited! Does he know about me? Do you think he'll like me?"

Rory laughed softly, "I promise we will talk all about it tomorrow. For right now you just need to get some sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight Lola, I love you," Rory said as she leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, too mom."

And as Rory stood up from the bedside, Lorelai quietly crept away from the door, unbeknownst to either girl, with a puzzled and worried look on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Future Fic. The life and times of Lorelai Gilmore IV, Lola. Will she ever find out who her father is?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long, but here is chapter 7. I hope to try to update a bit more frequently. Anyway, enjoy and review! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 7

When Rory and Lola woke up the next morning they ate a breakfast of Pop-Tarts and coffee. Lorelai was already gone, she'd had to work the morning shift so she could get the rest of the weekend off for their visit. Just as they were finishing up their breakfast, Rory spoke.

"Lola, do you want to head down to one of my favorite spots here in Stars Hollow?"

"Sure, mom."

Rory led her to the bridge where they sat down next to each other, feet dangling near the water.

"Lola, do you remember the man you met at the diner yesterday, Luke, who served us our food?'  
"Yeah, mom. He was a little grumpy, but I thought he was funny."

"That's good Lola. Well, his name is Luke, and he's…he's your father," Rory said slowly and succinctly.

Lola seemed to do a double take and froze up.

After a minute of holding her breath, Rory spoke up, "Lola? Did you, um, hear me?"

"Yes, I'm just trying to…process…. Did he know? Was he happy? Does he want to meet me? Does he like me? Can we go see him?"

Rory chuckled softly. "He does want to get to know you, so we can head over there right now if you'd like."

"Yes!" Lola exclaimed, jumping up. Suddenly she sat back down. "Mom, I'm nervous. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh, honey, he'll love you. Don't be nervous. I'll be right there with you."

Lola smiled and stood up again, "ok, I'm ready to go, are you?"

Rory sighed and stood up, "Ready as I'll ever be."

The two girls headed towards Luke, Lola, excited and fidgety, Rory quiet and nervous. The diner was fairly empty when they entered, for which Rory was very grateful. As they headed towards the counter, Luke emerged from the kitchen. He stopped when he saw them and smiled nervously.

"Can we go upstairs?" Rory asked him quietly.

"Yeah, um, hold on a sec, well, go up and I'll be there in just a second. Ceasar, I'm going on break," he yelled as he started to wipe his hands on the towel he was holding.

Rory led Lola upstairs and into the apartment.

"He lives above the diner—cool!" Lola exclaimed as they entered, which made Rory chuckle.

Luke walked in and the two girls turned to look at him. The three of them stood awkwardly for a moment before Lola suddenly ran up to Luke and hugged him. Luke looked shocked for a moment before returning the hug, somewhat awkwardly at first. Rory stood a few feet away with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I'm, um, Luke, which I guess I'm sure you mother told you," Luke stammered out, "Why don't, um, we sit a the table and you can tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Ok!" Lola said excitedly. After they had sat down, she began talking again, "Well, like I said earlier, I'm almost ten and in the fourth grade. I like school and I like to play sports, softball is my favorite. Oh! Do you like sports? Because mom doesn't and she says its weird that I do, so I must have gotten that from you, right?"

"I do. Actually, I used to play baseball. I was pretty good."

"Cool! I like to read, though not as much as mom. I also don't like coffee and don't eat as much as mom and grandma Lorelai."

"That you got from me, too, thank goodness I'd have to say," Luke said with a slight smile.

They spent about the next half hour talking about things Lola liked to do and stuff about their life, Luke sharing insights every so often. It was nearing lunch hour though and Luke had to get back down to the diner. Lola and Rory started to leave, Rory stuck her head back into the apartment, "Um…Luke, is it ok if I stop back later, we still have a few um….things…to talk about…"she trailed off.

Luke looked up at her and sighed, "Yeah, why don't you come back around 2:30 or so.

Rory nodded and headed down the stairs with Lola, who was talking animatedly about Luke. Rory stopped suddenly.

"Lola, listen to me, this is very important. Right now, you, me and Luke are the only ones who know about this, that Luke is your dad. And we need to keep it that way, at least for now. Do you understand me?" She asked seriously.

"But… why do…" Lola began, but was cut off.

"Lola, do you understand me?"

She sighed and looked down at her shoes, "Yes, mom."

"Thank you."

The two girls headed out of the diner and down the streets back to Lorelai's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Future Fic. The life and times of Lorelai Gilmore IV, Lola. Will she ever find out who her father is?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

**A/N:** Sorry this took sooo long to update. Thanks to all you wonderful readers and reviewers!! There's a poll type question at the end so please review and answer it, thanks so much!

* * *

Chapter 8

Rory took Lola back to the house and fed her lunch. They spent most of the time in silence, but near the end, Rory brought Luke up. After they talked about him for a few minutes and Rory reiterated that Lola was not to tell anyone, Lola turned to her mom.

"Mom," she said quietly and seriously, "I'm really glad you finally let me meet him."

Tears formed in Rory's eyes, "Oh, sweetie, me too, I'm just sorry I didn't do it sooner, for everyone's sake."

It was a little after one when Lorelai came home.

"I brought movies!" She announced as she walked through the door. The three girls talked for a little while until Rory announced that she wanted to go for a walk and spend some time alone. Lorelai looked at her questioningly, but Rory ignored her.

"You two can spend some quality time together and watch some movies. I'll just be a couple of hours. Then we can order whatever you want for dinner, ok Lola?"

"Sounds good, mom," Lola replied with a smile.

"Alright," Lorelai said as she headed into the kitchen to get some coffee.

Rory quickly gave Lola a hug and whispered into her ear, "Now, remember, nothing about Luke being your father. If Lorelai asks what we did this morning, tell her we toured the town and hung out at the bridge, ok. I don't like asking you to lie, but please, just for now."

Lola nodded and gave her mom a hug in return.

"Bye, mom!" Rory shouted as she walked out the door.

Rory had a half hour to kill before she was supposed to meet Luke so she wandered around the town, mentally preparing herself for what she was going to say to Luke. She ended up at the bridge where she spent the last fifteen minutes still trying to come up with any semblance of what to tell Luke. But, as she rose to leave, she was only more nervous and still without a clue.

She walked into the diner and looked around for Luke. He was making coffee behind the counter. He looked up at her and their eyes locked for a moment. She looked at him questioningly and he nodded at her to go upstairs. She headed up the stairs and heard him yell to Caesar.

She was standing with her back to him when he walked in. He cleared his throat quietly and she turned around, fidgeting with her hands. They stared at each other for a moment before they both began to speak at once. Luke stopped.

"Luke, I just wanted to tell you again how sorry I am. I never meant for it to be like this."

Luke sat down at the table and sighed, "This is one messed up situation."

Rory crouched in front of him and grasped his hands in hers, "No matter what, I do want you to be involved in her life. I've wished I could change that every day since she was born, please believe me."

Luke sighed and looked her in the eyes, "I understand why you didn't tell me at first, I do. It's just so damn complicated."

"I'm not sure I can tell mom. I'm not sure if I want to tell her. I just… I don't know."

"Maybe we should just keep it between us three for right now," Luke said.

"Yeah, I just…god, you're right, this is one messed up situation," Rory replied as

she sat in the chair next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Luke finally looked up at her and spoke.

"So are you happy?"

"Yes…and no. I love Lola, I have a good job where I can work from home part of the time. But it has been hard. And I know that's my own fault," she added quickly when she noticed Luke begin to comment. Then she looked up at him slowly and whispered, "I've missed you." And then, suddenly, she wasn't on her chair anymore. She found herself in his arms, being kissed passionately. She moaned at the contact and suddenly all coherent thoughts left her.

"I've missed you, too," Luke whispered into her hair later as they were lying in bed next to each other. Rory grinned and turned towards him.

"God, this makes it so much more complicated."  
"Are you regretting this?" He asked suddenly.

"No. Never. I just… These last ten years I had been able to talk myself out of how I felt about you. You weren't around so it was easy to pretend I didn't need you, want you, love you. But now… now I can't, I can't go back to that, I won't," she said determinedly.

"I'm not ready to tell Lorelai, not yet," Luke began.

"Oh god, me neither," Rory said quickly.

"But maybe we can start slow. I can call a couple nights a week and talk to you and Lola and I can come up some weekends and you could come down a few weekends. Not suspicious. Just get used to things before we decide whether or not other people need to know."

"I like that," Rory said as she kissed him.

"I like you," Luke said with a smile as he kissed her back.

"I need to get back to the house though."

"Okay, you two will come see me before you leave tomorrow though, right?"

"Yeah, do you want to meet somewhere? We can all spend a couple hours together."

"Sure, there's a park in Woodbury just off the main road, should we meet there on your way out of town?"

"We'll probably leave at 11 so we can meet you there about 11:15 or so."

"Sounds good," Luke said with a smile.

Rory kissed him one more time before she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

Okay so my poll question thingy is … Should they tell Lorelai? Let me know what your thoughts are. I've got it written out in my head both ways but I just can't decide which I like better. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Future Fic. The life and times of Lorelai Gilmore IV, Lola. Will she ever find out who her father is?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

**A/N:** This is short. I'm sorry. I'll try to do better next time. Review and let me know you're still reading and what you think. Sorry my updates are so sporadic.

* * *

Chapter 9 

The two youngest Gilmore girls arrived back at their house late Sunday evening. They were both happy, excited and fulfilled from their weekend in Stars Hollow.

"Mom, can I call dad and let him know we got home?"

"Yes you may," Rory corrected her. She handed her a scrap of paper, "Here's the number to the diner and his apartment phone, post it on the fridge when you're done with it."

Lola nervously dialed the number.

"Luke's." Luke answered in a gruff voice.

"Um.. hi…dad. It's me, Lola."

Luke's face softened and he quickly glanced at Lorelai sitting at the counter before he tried to secretly slip back to the store room.

"Hey," he said quietly as he neared the door that would allow him privacy.

"We made it home all right, I just wanted to let you know. And tell you that I'm really glad this all happened"

"Me, too, Lola, me too."

They chatted for a few minutes about little things and then Lola, after promising to call a few more times that week, hung up. She turned and faced Rory.

"Mom, I just wanted to say thank you. I know this was hard on you, but it means so much to me. I'm so happy," Lola said as she went to give her mom a hug.

Tears crept out of the corners of Rory's eyes, "Oh, sweetie, I feel so silly. You shouldn't be thanking me for letting you meet your dad. I wish it had happened sooner. I'm so glad that it did though, and I'm glad you're happy about it and that you don't hate me."

--

The week passed quickly for the two girls. Lola called her dad three more times, and on the last call even got Rory to come on the line and talk for a few minutes. It was during that time that Luke brought something up.

"I was um thinking of coming up to see you guys. I miss Lola already."

"Oh, Luke, she would love that!"

"You would be ok with it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course I would Luke. I wish we didn't have to hide it, but, until we make a decision…."

"I understand. I was thinking I could come up for the weekend this coming Friday, stay through Sunday."

"That sounds great. Do you want to tell Lola?"  
"I do. I just wanted to run it by you first."

"Thanks, Luke. It was good talking to you. Here's Lola back," she said, handing the phone back off to her daughter.

Lola shrieked when she heard the news form her dad. She said bye and hung up and quickly turned to Rory.

"Oh, mom," she said, embracing her in a hug, "Thank you!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Future Fic. The life and times of Lorelai Gilmore IV, Lola. Will she ever find out who her father is?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls, it's story, characters or episodes. They were created by Amy Sherman-Paladino and are owned by Dorothy Parker Drank Here and the WB/CW

**A/N:** Yes, I'm sure you all thought I died. Not sure if anyone is still following this story, but I am going to try to finish it along with my others. Only 6 years late, right? Comments are always appreciated. Thank you for those who have continued to read and review.

Chapter 10

Friday finally rolled around. Lola had been a nervous ball of energy all week, hardly talking of anything else when she was home. It was late by the time Luke arrived, having not been able to leave the diner as early as he'd hoped. The three of them hugged and did a quick catch up of their time apart before getting settled in for the night.

When Lola awoke on Saturday morning to the smell of pancakes, she was instantly confused. The only time pancakes were cooked in her house was if she was doing the cooking. A huge smile broke out on her face as she remembered that Luke (Her father!) was here in her house visiting. She bounded out of bed in a hurry to get downstairs. She skidded into the kitchen practically breathless after having sprinted down the stairs only to be met with a slightly laughing Luke holding a plate of pancakes out for her to grab.

She set the plate down on the table and went to stand next to him at the stove. She leaned against him and quickly wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Thanks for coming, dad," she whispered against him.

Luke patted her awkwardly on the head, "Wouldn't miss you for the world, kid."

Lola was halfway through her second plate of pancakes by the time her mom came down. Her eyes catalogued the way her dad's eyes followed her as she entered and how her mom softly touched his shoulder in greeting before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Morning, kid. Did you get some of Luke's wonderful pancakes already?"

"Yep. It was nice to wake up to the smell of pancakes!"

"So what do you two want to do today?" Rory asked as she sat down with her heaping plate of pancakes and mug of coffee. She suddenly let out a deep sigh, "Luke's coffee…in my house. I didn't think I'd ever see the day."

Lola laughed. "I was thinking maybe we could show dad around town and then maybe a picnic at the park. Maybe we can play catch, dad?"

Luke's face was shining with emotions as he looked at Lola. Rory immediately felt every ounce of guilt she had carried the past ten years hit her full force. She hastily pushed back her chair and ran out of the kitchen.

Lola looked at Luke and then to the door where her mother had just run out of. They both stood up awkwardly, shared a glance, and followed Rory's retreat.

They were just about to her bedroom when she emerged. They all stopped dead in their tracks. Rory reached out and took one of Luke's hands and one of Lola's hands in her own. She had tears in her eyes as she started to speak, "I…I'm so sorry. You two should hate me for what I've done to you. I've kept you apart all these years when you could have been cooking and playing catch together every day. I don't know how you can stand to look at me."

Lola quickly hugged her mother. "Mom, I could never hate you. You have been a wonderful mom to me and given me so much. I may not agree with your choice, but we're here now and I am glad of that."

Luke cleared his throat nervously. "Rory, I can't say I was happy with you when I found out. But, we're here now and that is what matters. You two are the most important things in my life and that won't change."

"Great!" Lola exclaimed, "Now if we're over this feelings fest let's get started on our day!"

Rory and Luke laughed hoarsely and shared a quick look before heading to clean up for the day.

Lola had fun dragging Luke all over town and showing him their favorite places, namely food and coffee places that they frequented. Rory and Luke both noticed a weird attention from the man at the coffee shop when he saw Luke with the two girls.

They settled in for a late picnic lunch at the park down the street from their house, enjoying some simple sandwiches and sides they'd picked up from the local deli. Afterwards, Rory pulled out the book she had brought with while Luke and Lola played catch. She had a very content feeling about her after she managed to push the guilt away again for a little while.


End file.
